Evil Rocky
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: After Rocky and Adam have their date, Rocky is kidnapped. What's happens next? Well, read and find out. Slash. RockxAdam and JasonxTommy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Never.

Summary: Rocky and Adam are enjoying their date, when Rita and Zedd decide to kidnap one of them. How will the others help? Set during Power Rangers Zeo.

Chapter One: Gone

Rocky and Adam were sitting under a tree in the middle of the park while enjoying the warm spring day, a fast-food bag nearby (the remains of their little romantic picnic). They had spent the day walking, talking, making out, eating, playing Frisbee, and making out some more. Right now, they were sitting under a tree, watching the sunset.

"I enjoyed our date," Rocky said as he kissed Adam on the lips.

"I enjoyed it, too," Adam said, returning the kiss. Rocky put his hand into Adam's. "So what do you want to do now?"

Rocky sighed. "I have to go to Kat's and report to her about our date."

Adam laughed. "You don't want to miss that." Rocky laughed, too.

"I know. She might skin me alive if I don't tell her." Adam stood up, then helped Rocky to his feet. They grabbed their bag and walked over to a trash bin to chuck it in, then went over to Adam's car.

"Do you want a ride to Kat's?'

Rocky shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. Besides, it's only a few minutes from here."

Adam pulled Rocky close to him. "Alright. I want a long kiss goodbye, though." And Rocky was happy to give it. Fifteen minutes later, Rocky was walking down the street with a hop in his step and a big smile on his face.

"Oh, God, this is one of the best dates I ever had," Rocky sang as he did a little spin on the spot. 'I hope I can get to Kat's before she gets a knife ready.' Rocky turned the corner; her house was only a few seconds away.

As soon as Rocky turned to walk to the front entrance of her house, he felt something grab at him. A hand pulled his arm behind his back and another covered his mouth. At that moment, Kat had looked out of her window just in time to watch Goldar disappear with Rocky.

"Rocky!" Kat called, then rushed outside, but there was no sign of Rocky anywhere. She looked around, hoping to find some sign of him, but there was none. She quickly pressed her communicator to call Zordon. "Zordon, this Kat," she said in a panicked voice. After a few seconds, Zordon spoke.

"This is Zordon. What is it, Kat?"

"Zordon, it's Adam. Goldar kidnapped him and I don't know where they went."

"Kat, come to the command center. Alpha will call the others to join us," Zordon said.

"Okay, Zordon, I will be there in a few seconds." Kat was lucky her parents were gone for the weekend and there was hardly anyone in her street. She pressed a button on her watch and teleported there.

Meanwhile, on the moon...

Rita and Zedd were sitting outside of their RV, with Squat and Bamboo both taking naps inside. Finster was busy with a portable lab while Rita's bother was doing something on the hill. Suddenly, Goldar came out of nowhere with a bound, blindfolded, and gagged Rocky on his shoulders. He stopped in front of Rita and Zedd, and dropped Rocky on the ground with a thud. Rocky groaned in a little pain through his gag.

"My emperor and empress, I bring you the Blue Zeo Ranger," Goldar announced. Rita and Zedd quickly stood up, both looking at Rocky, who was moving a little on the ground.

"Finally, the monkey did something right," Rita said as she moved to take a closer look at the Ranger, who was lying facedown on the ground. Lord Zedd crossed his arms.

"Rita, are you sure you want him for this plan?" he asked in a doubting voice.

Rita stood up and said, "Listen, Zedd, this is my plan, and I say we use him. Got it?"

"Fine, my queen," Zedd said. No way was he in a mood to argue with her.

Rita stood up and walked over to Finster. "Finster, is that potion ready yet!" she shouted in a high-pitched voice.

Finster kept working as he answered her. "Yes, my queen. It should be done within thirty minutes." Rita nodded and turned toward Zedd.

"Now, Zeddy, you go and find Scorpina."

Zedd looked at her with a shocked look. "Why do you want that useless minion?" Zedd asked. Rita gave Zedd an evil look that told him just do it, so Zedd grabbed his staff. "Be back in a few seconds, my evil wife." With that, Lord Zedd disappeared to go to the location where he had locked Scorpina up years ago.

Rita picked up her wand and pointed it at the ground, and a pole suddenly came out from the floor. She turned to Goldar. "Goldar, I want you to tie him to the pole and keep an eye on him. Is that understood?"

Goldar nodded. "Yes, my empress." He grabbed the Blue Zeo Ranger and dragged him to the pole, causing Rocky to wondering what they really had in store for him. But soon, whether he liked it or not, he would find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC. Next chapter coming soon. Oh, it's been a while since I had to spell any MMPR villains' names, so please forgive me if they're spelled wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Zeo.

Chapter 2

Return of An Old Foe

Kat teleported to the Power Chamber and noticed that Tanya and Adam were already there. "Zordon, what's going on?" she asked as she rushed to the control panel next to the others.

"I'm not sure, Kat. We're doing a series of tests to find where they went," stated Zordon. At the moment, Jason and Tommy teleported in the command center.

"Why do attacks have to happen during one of our make-out sessions?" Jason asked Tommy as they walked toward the others. Zordon filled them in on the details, while Adam was lost in his own thoughts.

'Why would Goldar want Rocky? The only reason could be that he wants to hold him hostage in exchange for something, but what would that something be?' Adam's thoughts were interrupted when Kat placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know…" he said with a smile, and Kat smiled back.

"Besides, he has to give me details about your date and I will hear them, come hell or high water." Adam laughed. Then Zordon began to speak loudly, catching their attention.

"There's nothing more you guys can do. Alpha and I will keep looking." The Rangers all nodded.

"Adam, you can come back to my place if you want to," Kat said.

He smiled. "Alright. That sounds good."

Kat grab Adam's arm. "Good. This way, I will get the details and I can comfort you," Kat said as all of the Rangers teleported away.

Meanwhile, on the moon...

Rocky was tied to a pole, while Rita stood in front of him chanting a spell. The sky began to turn black, thunder flashed, and lighting began to strike. Rocky moved a little against the ropes, as he was beyond scared about what might happen to him. The minions were hiding in the RV, scared to death of the creature Rita was about to summon.

Several minutes later, she stopped chanting and lighting shot from the sky. The lighting hit Rocky, who screamed in pain through his gag. Then suddenly, the pole disappeared, along with the rope, blindfold, and gag. The lighting disappeared and Rocky's body limply fell face-first in the dirt. Rita stood there and watched the lifeless body for a bit… until it suddenly stood up. Rocky's clothes were ripped all over, and when he opened his eyes they appeared to have turned black.

"Lokar, it's good to see you again," Rita greeted. Lokar looked at the body he was in.

"I have a body now?" he asked, not bothering with hiding his shock. Rita laughed.

"Not just any body -- a Power Ranger," she said while carefully walking closer to him. Lokar smiled, then felt his new face. After a few minutes, though, he suddenly realized something.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We need your help with a plan."

"How does this involve me being in a Ranger's body?" Rita walked closer to him and handed him a vile and a piece of paper. Lokar gave the items a curious look. "What are these for?"

Rita's grin grew bigger. "Read the paper when you get back to Earth and it will be clear." Lokar nodded before Rita turned to the RV. "Goldar, Rito, come out here -- now!" she shouted, and Rito and Goldar quickly rushed out of the RV.

"What do you want, sis?" one of them asked.

"Take him back to Earth and take some Tengas with you to lure the Rangers," she ordered.

Goldar and Rino hurriedly nodded, then walked over to Lokar and all three disappeared. Rita started to laugh again.

"As soon as Zedd finds Scorpina, we can start our newest plan to take over the world."

XXX

This chapter is done. Sorry it took so long. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adam sat on the couch soaking in what Kat knew to be guilt. She was busy in the kitchen pouring lemon aid into a couple of glasses. She knew it wouldn't do any good but what else could she do. After they cam back from the power chamber Adam just sat down and didn't say word. Kat tried to make same talk with but it was useless. Kat walked into the living room and saw Adam didn't move from the spot she last saw him. Kat carefully placed the drinks on the coffee table.

"If you would like something to drink it's in front of you." Kat informed him as she took a seat next to him. Adam didn't even nod his head. They sat for several minutes before Kat spoke.

"Adam, how are you doing?" Kat asked knowing it was a stupid question. Adam shrugged his shoulders but said nothing. Kat took a deep breath. This going to be harder then she thought.

"Adam it's not your fault." Kat said figuring it was. Best to address the problem at hand.

"Easy for you to say," Adam replied in a low voice. "You weren't the one that could have prevented all of this." A tear slid from Adam's eye. Kat reached over and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Adam there was nothing you could have done." Kat said in what she hoped was a reassuring voice. Adam shook his head.

"I could've forced him to expect the ride instead of letting him walk and maybe I could have stop Goldar from taking Rocky then none of this would have happened." Kat placed her other hand on Adam's other shoulder.

"Adam you know as well as I do that Rocky wouldn't change his mind. Once that man wants to do something its hard change it." Adam gave a unwilling laugh..

"Yeah Rocky can be hard headed at times." Kat took Adam's hand.

"And you will have more agreements with Rocky, and his hard head." Adam felt a little better. He knew one way or the other he would get his Rocky back.

Some where in the park.

Goldar, Rito, and Rocky landed in the park.

"Do you two remember the plan?" Goldar and Rito gave a nod of there heads. Rocky walked to a tree, and stood against it. With a snap of his fingers ropes tied him to the tree. With another snap a gag and blindfold appeared around his mouth, and eyes. At that moment the alarms in the power chamber went off.

"Alpha Goldar and Rito have appeared in the park with Rocky contact the other rangers at once." Zordon ordered.

Jason's house.

Jason and Tommy were on the bed locked in a heated make out session on the bed. Beeping went off in the background. Tommy forced Jason off his lips.

"Sorry Jason duty calls." Tommy said grabbing his watch. Jason lay back on his bed.

"How does he know when were about to get it on with each other every time?" Jason wondered out loud. "Is he watching us?" Tommy gave a quick laugh.

"If he is then must enjoyed the show we put on earlier today." Jason smiled at the memory.

"What is it Zordon?" Tommy spoke into his watch."

"Rocky is in the park with Goldar and Rito. I want you, and Jason to head of there at once."

"On it Zordon were on our way." Tommy jumped off the bed. He reached down, and grab his morphers.

"Come on Jason it's morphing time."

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red."

"Gold Ranger Power."

Tanya's house

She was sitting on her desk trying to get her homework done. The beeping went off from her watch. After Zordon explained to her what happened she morphed in Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow, and teleported to the park.

Kat's House

Kat and Adam sat quietly drinking lemon aid when the long waited beep came. Adam forgetting he had a drink in his hand Adam dropped it on the ground. One it hit the ground lemon aid, and glass flew all over.

"Zordon did Rocky reappear?" Adam quickly asked.

"Yeah he is in the park with Goldar and Rito." Zordon replied. Adam felt relief, and fear spread threw his body. He was back, but still he was a step further from being rescued.

"Were on our way." Adam quickly twisted to make his morphers appear. Kat followed suite. They morphed in Zeo Ranger one pink and Zeo Ranger 4 green.

All five of them teleported to the park. Goldar and Rito were standing there waiting for them.

"Where is Rocky?" Adam demanded. Goldar pointed to his side where Rocky was tied to a tree. Adam saw Rocky tied to the tree and he felt relief for a moment then anger.

"Give me Rocky back now." Adam shouted at the bad guys. They laughed at him.

"If you want Rocky then you have to get pass our Tengas." Tengas began to appear out of no where.

"Gladly," Green said then charged at the Tengas before they could stop him.

"Come on guys Adam needs out help." Tommy said. The others charged in to help.

TBC

Sorry it took so long to update. Please stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The fight with the Tengas, Goldar, and Rito went s expected. With a few good kicks and punches were all that were needed to take them all down.

"That's it were out of here." Rito announced before they disappeared. Adam stood there and watch the enemy get away when he realized something.

"Rocky, I'm coming baby." He yelled running to the tree. Once he reached the tree, Adam rip the ropes holding his lover.

"Thank god your alright." grabbing him in a tight bone crushing hug.

"Adam, air I need air." Rocky said in between breaths.

"Oh sorry about that." releasing Rocky so normal breathing could resume.

"Did they do anything to you?" Rocky shook his head. Adam pulled Rocky into a loving hug.

The other stood there and watched.

"Were going." Kat yelled at the love birds. "Just be sure to take Rocky to the command center."

Whether or not Adam heard wasn't seen, nor did it matter. The group of four walked away.

Adam final powered down, so he could kiss Rocky. After a few minutes of soft kissing their lips parted.

"Lets take you to the command center, so we can get you checked out." Rocky shook his head.

"I'll be fine Adam, Let's go back to your place, so I can get some sleep." Adam didn't like this idea, but he always had a hard time saying no to Rocky.

"Alright, but you have to promise me you will go straight to bed." Rocky gave a nod of his head.

Adam's bedroom

Adam was true to his word when they arrived in his room, Adam placed Rocky into his bed. He began to remove his boyfriends shoes.

"Adam, I can take off my own shoes."

"No you will relax and enjoy being spoiled." Adam insisted as he started on shoe number two.

'This is getting old and fast.' Lokar thought to himself. He needed to get going with this plan and fast. Once that shoe was removed, Rocky grab the front of Adam's shirt. The surprise was still settling in when The two lips meet for a deep kiss. In the middle of enjoying the act, Adam felt light headed.

"Rocky," Adam whispered before he passed out. Rocky stood up.

"Now that is taken care of off I go." With a wave of his hand Rocky disappeared.

Jason's bedroom

Tommy was fast asleep in his bed after another round of sex was finished. Jason was in the bathroom hoping out of the shower.

"Wow that felt good." Jason said to himself. He went to the sink to begin to brush his teeth. He lend forward to get started, when a hand grab him around the mouth. Jason tried to fight back, but it was useless.

"Hello Gold Ranger." A voice whispered in his ear. Shock filled his body because he knew that voice very well. Rocky took this chance and took the vile out.

"Time to come to the dark side." Carefully and quickly he forced it in his mouth.

TBC

I'm in college right now and in a writing lab, so I'm trying to put commas in the right spot. So far the class is going well. If you see something wrong tell me. It helps me learn and make better stories.

Oh yeah, sorry for it being short been busy lately will try to ake longer next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adam woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. It took him a few moments to clear his head and try to figure out where he was. He remember going to his room last night and after that nothing. Wiping what his mom would call sandman dust out of his eyes, Adam trip over a shoe.

"Damn it Rocky." He yelled then it hit. Rocky came home with him last night. Adam was only beginning to process this information when his watch went off.

"Adam here."

"Adam, its me Tommy, Jason has gone missing." A thought hit him. What if Rocky wasn't Rocky, but someone else all together.

"Were all going to meet at the Power Chamber." Tommy said cutting into Adam's thoughts.

"On the way" With a press of the button, he disappeared in a flash of green.

Mean while on the Moon, Zedd return with Scorpina. Also there was Rocky/Lokar with a knock out Jason at his feet. "I brought Jason like you wanted, but know what do we do with him." Rita lifted her had and snap her fingers. Jason suddenly open his eyes.

"What kind of potion did you have me give Jason?" Rocky asked.

"A few years ago Kim and Billy were given a potion that turn them into punks. I just had Finster change the formula a little, so we can have him on our side." Rocky gave nod of his head.

"What is the next part of your plan?" Rita turn to her three minions.

"Go down to Earth and get the other rangers out into the open."

"Yes," All three of them answered. Rita then turned to look at Rocky and Jason.

"You two wait until the rangers out then go to the Power Chamber."

"I understand." He helped Jason to his feet.

"Call me when you need us." Together they walked off.

"Zedd Keep a eye out for and tell me when the right moment will happen."

Meanwhile, The four rangers left were in the Power Chamber.

"This is my Fault, if I brought Rocky back here in the first place none of this would have happened." Adam said feeling the guilt in his stomach boil to the surface.

"Adam, its not your fault." Tommy assured him. "After you were happy to see Rocky again and you wanted to get him home fast." Tommy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It will be ok and we will get Rocky and Jason back." Adam looked up and smiled at Tommy as the alarms went off.

"Goldar, Rito and Scorpina are in the park, morph and teleport there." The four gathered in the middle of the room.

"It Morphing Time." All Four turned into the Zeo Rangers.

Back on the moon

Lokar did some dark magic on Jason to get him up to his level.

"When do we get to fight?" Was the first thing out of Jason's mouth.

"Soon my pet, soon." He then placed a hand on the side of his face.

'What is this feeling I get when I touch him?" Lokar asked himself. He began to slowly rub the side of Jason's face.

"This human has some kind of attraction to this other human, I felt it when I grab him." Lokar stared into Jason's eyes.

"When I touch you do feel something?" Jason was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me what you feel when I touch." Jason sat there for a moment and thought about it.

"I feel happy." This made no sense, from the memories he saw in Rocky, He was in love with Adam. Hell, when Rocky's thought do manage to get through, its all about Adam.

Were there other thoughts he was having he didn't see. Lokar grab Jason's other hand and placed it on the side of his face. There was that feeling, could that be happy. There one way to be sure. He pull Jason closer to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shut up." Their lips met.

'Rocky is yelling in the back of my head, why is he doing that?'

"Lokar, Jason its time go to Earth now." Rita shouted. Quickly they parted.

"Did you enjoy that?" Lokar asked.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

"Get moving you two!" Rita shouted.

"We'll talk about it after our mission." Jason gave a of his head. Lokar waved his hand and they disappeared in a black flash.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zordon and Alpha watched the fight on the screen.

"Zordon, Rocky and Jason are not at the battle field."

"I know Alpha." Suddenly Alpha was yelling. Jason had Alpha in a tight grip.

"Hold him still Jason, while I take care of the bog floating head." Rocky stood in front of Zordon.

"Hello Zordon, remember me?"

"Hello Lokar, Its been a while since we last met." They stood staring at each other neither of them blink. (I'm assuming Zordon does blink, after all he is a floating head.)

"Why did Rita bring you back?" Zordon final asked. Lokar spread out his arms.

"Rita knew I had the power to fight toe to toe, but even in spirit form I couldn't enter the Power Chamber so…."

"Rita put you in one of my rangers bodies." Zordon said finishing his sentence. Lokar gave a nod of his head. In both hands black energy began to energized.

"Now let's see what will happen if that lube is destroyed." The black Energy shot at Zordon, but it was stop by a force field.

"It won't be that easy." Zordon returned a energy blast, but Lokar managed to dodge it. The two began to shot fire back at other. Meanwhile, Jason kept a tight grip on Alpha watching the fight.

"Your Master is going to lose." Jason whispered to the robot. At this moment Alpha decided to do something about it. He needed to tap into the Morphing Grid and see if that snap Jason out of the spell.

"Defense system activate." Suddenly Jason felt a surge go through his body. His arms released him and fell backwards on the ground. Alpha quickly moved to check on Jason.

"Jason, are you alright?" Alpha asked. A grunt was heard. After a moment Jason open his eyes.

"Alpha what is going on? Why I'm I on the ground?" Alpha help Jason to his feet.

"No time to explain, Rocky has been taken over by Lokar and he needs to help him." Jason turn to look at the fight.

"Ok Alpha, find a way to help him." Jason took off running.

"Its Morphing Time." He changed into the Gold Ranger as he tackled Rocky.

"Good to have you back." Zordon spoke.

"Its good to be back." Jason said as he tried to pin Lokar down.

"Get off me now." Lokar sent a energy wave to knock Jason off of him." He barely landed on the ground when he managed to get back on his feet. Lokar took this chance to throw a few energy attacks at him. Jason managed to roll out of the way. Zordon watch the fight going on and wondered how to get Lokar out of Rocky. He knew of a few ways, but it would hurt him. Then a theory came to Zordon's mind. If he could get a clear shot he could activate The Zeo Crystal Rocky had and it might either destroy Lokar, or get him out of Rocky's body. Jason grab Rocky's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Jason move now!" Zordon yelled as a power energy beam shot at them. At the last second Jason let got and Rocky yelled as both Zeonizers appeared.

"No, No!" Lokar yelled. To every ones to surprise Rocky spoke.

"Zeo Ranger Three Blue." He turned into The Blue Zeo Ranger. A Black could floated out of Rocky. Once it was all out Rocky fell to the ground, but was caught by Jason before he hit.

"Curse you Zordon, you may have weaken me, but I have enough power to make your rangers pay." With that he disappeared.

"Rocky, are you ok?" Jason asked as he removed his helmet.

"Yeah I'm ok." Rocky said in a sleepy voice.

"Where I am I?" He asked.

"Power Chamber, but right now we need to get going ok." He helped Rocky to his feet.

For one moment they stared at each other.

'There is that feeling again, what is this feeling I have?'

"Rangers get to the zord bay and get The Super Zeo Zords." Zordon ordered.

"Back to Action."

On The Battle Field

Scorpina was fighting the Pink and Yellow Ranger when a black smoke enter her. With a scream she grew and turned into her monster form.

"The power feels so good." She yelled.

"Oh no!" Tommy yelled.

"We need the zords now." Kat yelled. Like she hoped for The Super Zeo Megazord landed. All three of them were shocked.

"What are you guys waiting for get in." Rocky yelled at them.

"Rocky is back." Adam yelled then all three of them jump into the Megazord.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Scorpina yelled charging at them. With a well placed punched knocked Scorpina back, making her fall and roll. Pyramidas came rolling down.

"Switching Pyramidas to Warrior Mode." Pyramidas stood and transformed to Warrior Mode. The Super Zeo Zord Combined with Warrior Mode.

"Zeo Ultra Zord Fire." A massive amount of energy shot at Scorpina. She fell over and exploded.

Forever killing two enemies with one stone.

TBC

One more chapter left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Rita Lokar is dead, Scorpina is dead, your plan failed and your smiling." Rita took a few steps closer to Zedd.

"My plan isn't done yet, I put the seeds of betrayal among the rangers." She turned around to face the Earth. "Give it time Zeddy and you will see."

A week went by after the events. Right after the battle Rocky, Adam, Jason and Tommy disappeared. Adam and Tommy spent a lot of time welcoming them back, and not letting them out of there sight for a very long time. One day Rocky told Adam he would be fine and said he would call him four times that night to make sure he was alright. It was long over due for him to have some alone time. His bedroom was the perfect place for it, so he laid on his bed after calling Adam for the third time that night. Rocky closed his and unwilling remembered the events that happen that day a week ago. The memory of Lokar was fuzzy, but he remembered Lokar touching Jason and he felt some kind of feeling when he touched Jason. He knew deep down what it was. He had beyond feelings for Jason and whenever they had contact this feelings sparked up. Rocky rolled over on his side. The problem was not having the feelings, but he was in a relationship with Adam and he was sure he loved Adam. Rocky turned to his other side facing his wall. Jason was a sexy man, but he was with Tommy and they been on and off for a very long time.

"Oh, this is all screwed up." There was a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Jason." The door open and Jason walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Rocky asked as he sat up on the bed while Jason took a seat next to him.

"We need to have a talk."

"Yes we do." They remained quiet for a long moment.

"Do you remember what happen on the moon between us?" Jason asked. Rocky gave a nod of his head.

"Its somewhat hazy, but I remember the kiss."

"Do you why he did it?" Was Jason's next question.

"He wondered when he grab you, why I reacted in a weird way when he touched you."

"Ok, is there anything you want to tell me?" Rocky felt the red creep up his face.

"I see well….." Suddenly Rocky kissed Jason. The shock only lasted for a second then return the kiss. They softly made out for a minute before they realized what they were doing, quickly they parted lips.

"I'm sorry," Rocky quickly said. "I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too." They were quiet for a moment.

"Oh screw it." Jason pulled Rocky on top of him.

Two Hours Later

The phone is ringing in Rocky's room after a minute the answer machine told the caller, "Rocky is either away or in bed, please message at the tone."

"Rocky, its me Adam, I guess your in bed now, but just checking to see how your doing, so call me back tomorrow." Rocky didn't hear this message because Jason and him were to busy having hot sexual intercourse to hear anything.

THE END

There will be a squal coming soon I promise. Thanks for the reviews and stay tuned.


End file.
